


To Have a Voice

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Queen Daenerys, Queen Sansa, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen was coming to Winterfell. Sansa was about to meet her future wife for the first time.





	To Have a Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Daenerys' 19 (meaning she looks like she did in season 3). Her dragons also have the size they had in season 3 (not full-grown).  
> Sansa's 14, almost 15 (that's a year older than she was in season 1 but she looks like she did back then)  
> Also, no R+L=J.

“What if she doesn’t like me?” Sansa asked her mother as Catelyn combed her hair.

“She will, sweetling.”

Sansa took a deep breath, playing with her fingers as she tried to get rid of her anxiety. Daenerys Targaryen was coming to Winterfell. Sansa was about to meet her future wife for the first time.

She had been told the Dragon Queen was very beautiful. Breathtaking, that’s how the ones who met her would describe her beauty. Some said she was a Godsend, a savior. Others said she was a tyrant and a destructor. And Sansa didn’t know what to expect.

They called her father the mad King. Sansa grew up listening to tales about him, about how he burnt people alive. About how he _enjoyed_ burning people alive.

 _What if she is like her father?_ Sansa asked herself, feeling her hands getting sweaty.

The Targaryens had killed the Lannisters and the Baratheons when they plotted against the crown. Aerys killed all of them, from the oldest to the littlest. He ended their houses and destroyed their homes, erasing their names from history. Ned had been wise enough to stay out of it. If he had joined the riot, they would all be dead by now. The thought was terrifying…  

“I still don’t understand… Shouldn’t she wed a man so she can bear heirs? Why won’t she wed Robb instead?”

“She can’t have children of her own. That’s why she wants you, to bear them for her.” Catelyn’s voice sounded cold as she said it.

Sansa swallowed hard. She wished her parents would have told her all of that sooner, not a few hours before she met Daenerys. Her father would avoid the subject like the plague and her mother wouldn’t tell her anything either. They just told her she was to wed the Queen and nothing else.

And of course it infuriated Sansa. Not only was she going to wed a _woman_ but her parents wouldn’t give her any explanation or reason. Sansa didn’t even know a woman could wed another, she never heard of it before. _She’s the Queen, she can do whatever she pleases._ That’s all her mother said about it.

Sansa knew the Targaryens wed brothers to sisters, but still, it was always a man and a woman. Most people found it wrong and nasty but no one said anything for they would be killed if they dared to. That’s probably why Daenerys had so freely chosen to marry a woman, she knew nobody would dare to question it.

“And why not Margaery Tyrell? I heard that she–”

“Because she wants _you,_ Sansa!” Catelyn half-yelled, letting go of her daughter’s soft red hair. Sansa looked down at her lap, her eyes filled with tears as she tried to keep them from rolling down her cheeks. “Sweetie, I’m sorry…” Catelyn sighed.

“I wish to be alone.” Sansa said in a stern tone.

“First we have to talk about how you shall te–”

“You had time to talk to me about it and you didn’t. Well, now I don’t need you to. I will figure it out by myself.” Sansa cut her mother off, standing up from the chair. She walked to her chamber door and opened it. “Leave me alone, mother.”

Catelyn looked like she was going to say something but she didn't. She just walked to the door and left the room and as soon as she did, Sansa closed the door. Leaning against it, she let the tears fall down her face.

 

* * *

* * *

 

They were all outside, waiting for the Queen. Sansa stood there nervously, expecting to see the Queen’s guard walking through the gates. But what she saw was a big creature flying over her head, followed by another, and then another. _Dragons._ She thought, looking at them in awe. She could hear Arya’s squeals of excitement next to her and Bran and Rickon talking about them but she couldn’t tear her eyes from the flying beasts.  

Then she heard the loud sounds of several horses approaching and finally turned her head to look at the gates. The Queen’s guard entered the castle first, followed by the royal carriage. Sansa could feel her heart beating faster as the carriage stopped and the door was opened. She was about to see her future wife for the first time and she self-consciously ran her fingers through her hair and smoothed her clothes, straightening her posture.    

Sansa had been told she was pretty, beautiful even but when Daenerys Targaryen got out of the carriage, she wondered if people had been lying to her. Because if she was beautiful she didn’t know what Daenerys was. She looked like… a heavenly creature with her almost silver hair. The Queen had full lips that looked very soft and a sculpted nose. And even over her clothes, Sansa could tell she had a much more mature and womanly body than her own.

Sansa couldn’t stop looking at her. And it was only when she felt her mother tugging at her clothes that she realized the Queen was now standing in front of them and she should kneel. They all kneeled, keeping their head down in submission to the their Queen. Sansa dared to raise her head just a little to take another look and she found Daenerys looking back at her, with a smile on her lips. This made Sansa blush as the Queen ordered them to stand up.

“Lord Stark.” Daenerys greeted with a courteous nod.

“Welcome to Winterfell, Your Grace.” Ned said and Sansa could tell by his voice that he didn't mean it. She wondered if Daenerys could too.

But Daenerys seemed too busy staring at her to notice it. She took two steps to her left, standing right in front of Sansa. “My Lady.” Daenerys said in a softer tone than the one she used with her father and it made Sansa blush even harder.

“Your Grace.” Sansa kept her head down as she spoke.

Her nearly non existent self-esteem was running lower and lower as the seconds passed by. Daenerys looked like a goddess and Sansa couldn’t understand why she had chosen her to be her wife. She was just a skinny girl, she hadn’t even grown her breasts yet and although she knew she had a pretty face and a nice hair, she couldn’t compare to Daenerys.

“I believe we have a lot to discuss, Lord Stark.” Daenerys said, turning her head back to look at Ned, her tone and face both more serious again.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“So when you marry her, the dragons will be yours too, right?” Arya’s silly questions were making Sansa lose her patience.

Two hours had gone by and Daenerys and her father were still talking. Sansa wished she was a little fly to know what the two of them were discussing behind closed doors.

“What do dragons eat?” Arya asked as if Sansa knew anything about dragons herself.

“Annoying little girls!” She said to the eleven year-old.

“Be careful then!” Arya laughed.

“Leave!” Sansa yelled at her sister just as her father and Daenerys entered the room. Sansa felt her cheeks burning as she realized the Queen had witnessed her outbursting. “Your Grace, I’m terribly sorry abo–”

Daenerys cut the younger girl off with a soft chuckle. “Worry not, Lady Sansa. My brother used to do the exact same thing to me when I was little.”

“I’m not little!” Arya pointed and Sansa glared at her.

“Of course you’re not.” Daenerys said with a smile. “You’re a young Lady.”

“Not a lady either.”

Sansa was about to reprimand her sister when their father took her out of the room before she could say anything else, leaving Sansa alone with Daenerys.

Daenerys was still smiling as she took a few steps closer to Sansa. “Your sister is an interesting child.”

“She exhausts my patience.” Sansa said, surprising herself by how truly and carefreely she was talking to the Queen.

Daenerys seemed to like it though because her smile got a little bigger. “That’s what siblings do.”

Sansa saw Daenerys’ smile turn a little nostalgic. She should miss her brother a lot. Even though Sansa fought with her siblings, especially Arya, she couldn’t imagine what it would be like to lose any of them.

“Will you join me for a walk?”

 

* * *

* * *

 

They left the castle, walking on the green spring grass with Daenerys' dragons flying above their heads. Still Sansa couldn’t look away from them. They scared her and fascinated her at the same time. To that day, the largest animals she had seen were their werewolves and the dragons were bigger.  

“They’re not full-grown yet.” Daenerys said, smiling at the redhead.

Sansa turned her head to look at Daenerys with wide eyes. “How big do they get?”

“Big enough to kill thousands of men in seconds.” Daenerys’ words caused a small shiver down Sansa’s spine and she struggled to keep a straight face and don’t let her fear show. “And big enough for us to ride them.” Daenerys said in a more gleeful tone when she saw the fear on Sansa’s face.

“Ride them?” Sansa asked and then she frowned a little. “Wait, did you say _us?”_

Daenerys smiled, nodding her head. “Of course. You are going to my wife, we shall ride them together.”

Sansa blushed a little when Daenerys referred to her as her future wife and she wondered if the Queen was joking when she talked about riding the dragons. Daenerys had dragon blood but Sansa didn’t and she was sure that a dragon ride would end up in a tragic death for her.

“Would you?” Daenerys asked.

“Would I what?”

“Would you ride them?”

At first, Sansa didn’t know what to say. She wanted to be honest and say no because she knew for sure she _didn’t_ want to ride those beasts. But she also knew she was supposed to tell her future wife what she wanted to hear as to please her.

“I would if it pleased you.” She replied, although not sure if she did well.

Daenerys stopped walking and so did Sansa. Now the Queen had a serious look on her face and Sansa knew she had given her the wrong answer.

“I don’t want you to do anything just to please me. Not even marry me if that’s not what your heart desires. Whatever you do it shall be because you want to.”

Those words sounded foreign to Sansa’s ear. She was a girl, soon to be a woman, and women were never free to do what they wanted. Women weren’t free to follow their hearts' desires. Women did their duties and obeyed their fathers and then their husbands. To know she had a choice, to know that she _could_ say no, was something new to Sansa.

“I apologize, Your Grace. I didn't mean to upset you.” Sansa felt her anxiety increasing as she spoke. “I… I don’t think I would enjoy riding a dragon for I’m afraid of heights.”

Daenerys face softened at the younger girl’s words. “That’s better. I appreciate your honesty, lady Sansa.” Daenerys reached for Sansa’s hand and held it. “Come with me.”

They took a few more steps and Daenerys called for one of her dragons. Sansa watched as the dragon turned around in the sky and flew their way, landing right in front of them. It wasn’t the most beautiful animal Sansa had ever seen, in fact, it was even more scary up close.

“Don’t be afraid, he won’t hurt you.” Daenerys guided Sansa’s hand to Rhaegal’s head.

It was impossible not to be afraid. Sansa was actually trembling when her hand touched the dragon’s head. It felt rough and weird against the palm of her hand but Daenerys’ soft hand on top of hers helped her relax and slowly, the fear vanished. Sansa smiled as she stroked the dragon’s head and he lowered it, seeking her touch.

“He likes you.” Daenerys said with a smile.

Sansa smiled as well. “Arya will be very jealous when I tell her about this.”

Daenerys chuckled, letting of Sansa’s hand as Sansa continued petting Rhaegal. She just stood there watching the scene playing in front of her eyes with a smile on her lips.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Can I ask you something, Your Grace?” Sansa asked Daenerys on their second day together.

“Anything.”

“Our marriage… will it… I mean, will it be like a…” Sansa was trying hard to find the right words as not to offend or upset the Queen.

“You want to know if it will be like a marriage between a man and a woman?” Daenerys didn’t sound offended or upset, as a matter of fact, she sounded very calm.

Sansa just nodded slowly.

“I _will_ bed you if that’s what you want to know.”

Sansa blushed. “I mean no offense, Your Grace but… my mother, she told me you will marry me because you can’t have babies and you need me to bear them for you. But if that’s the case then I don’t… I don’t understand.”

“It’s truth that I can’t have children and it’s truth that I need you to bear them for me but that’s not all.” Daenerys said, sitting a little closer to Sansa on the bench. “I won’t wed you just to have a man bedding you so you can give me heirs. I will marry you because I _want_ to marry you. Because I want a wife, not a husband.”

This time, Sansa managed to look at Daenerys the whole time and she felt a weird feeling inside as the Queen said those words to her. Something she couldn’t describe but that she liked. A lot.

“So I _will_ have to lay with a man?” She wanted to roll her eyes at herself. Of course she would have to lay with a man if she wanted to be with child.

“Don’t think about it for now. It will happen _only_ when the time comes for me to have an heir. _I_ will be the one with whom you will share your bed. And I know it’s not the kind of marriage you dreamed of but if you accept to marry me; and please remember you’re free to say no; I swear I will make you very happy. I promise you, you won’t lose your voice.” She held Sansa’s hand. “And I promise to love you.”

Daenerys kissed her hand and Sansa found herself smiling like a fool as the Queen’s soft lips touched her skin for the first time. She wondered how they would feel on her lips.

Daenerys let go of her hand and stood up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have things to discuss with your father.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

Sansa had a daydream look on her face as she sat by the window, thinking about Daenerys. It was the Queen’s third day in Winterfell and in only three days Sansa had fallen hopelessly in love with Her Grace.

Daenerys was nothing like Sansa expected her to be. Sansa had expected the older woman to be the cruel destructor some people said she was, to treat her as a possession of hers and don’t care about her feelings but Daenerys had been nothing but kind to her. She actually listened to what Sansa had to say, gave her attention and even the power to refuse to marry her.

But Sansa _wanted_ to wed her.

She never even considered falling in love with a woman. She had always dreamed about marrying a handsome prince but life gave her a beautiful Queen instead and she couldn’t be happier.

“Sansa!” Her father’s voice brought her back to reality.

“Why are you yelling?” She asked, putting a hand to her heart which was beating fast. “You startled me!”

“I called you three times!” Ned said, sitting down on the window sill with his daughter.

Sansa blushed a little, realizing she had spaced out daydreaming about Daenerys. “Sorry, I did not hear you.”

“I noticed that. What were you thinking about that had you in such a trance?”

“The Queen.” Sansa replied with a happy smile on her lips.

Ned didn’t look so happy. “I see you liked her.”

Sansa nodded effusively. “Yes! She is so very sweet and also beautiful and her dragons like me.” The redhead said with the enthusiasm of a child.

Ned sighed. “Sansa, you’re too young to understand how an adult’s mind works. The Queen is not sweet. She is a tyrant just like her father was and his father before him. If you don’t bend to them, they kill you.”

Sansa frowned at her father’s words. “I thought you wanted me to wed her. And besides, Daenerys is nothing like that.”

“I never wanted you to wed her, I just couldn’t say no. You’ve known her for two days, you have no idea who she _really_ is. I have seen what she’s capable of and it’s not pretty.” Ned reached for her hand but Sansa pulled it away and he sighed. “She’s giving you the chance of saying no only because she knows you will say yes. She didn’t give me such option when she _informed_ me she would wed you.”

“You wouldn’t oppose to it if she was a man.” Sansa spat, standing up. “I may not know her very well but all I know is that in just three days, she showed me more appreciation than you and mother ever did!”    

“She’s deluding you!” Ned stood up as well. “It’s important that you know that. No matter what she tells you, you don’t really have a say in this. You will wed her because that’s what _she_ wants and you need to know that. You need to be ready for what may comes. Be ready for her to kill your whole family as soon as we disagree with her on something because that’s what she does!”

“Stop!” Sansa yelled. “Why do you have to spoil everything? Why do you have to spoil my happiness?”

“I’m just telling you the truth so you know who you’re dealing with.”

Sansa sniffed, wiping away the tears from her eyes that were about to roll down her cheeks. “You shouldn’t have waited so long to do that, father. I love Daenerys and I _want_ to marry her.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

It’s been five months since Sansa had moved to King’s Landing. She was yet to bleed and she was dying to do so, so she could _finally_ wed Daenerys.

During those five months, Sansa learned that her father had told her nothing but lies about her future wife. Yes, Daenerys did rule with an iron fist and she did punish and even kill those who went against her but she was also a fair leader to her people. She gave food to the poor and cared about them. She made sure there was no violence in the kingdom, especially against women. Every rapist and murderer was condemned to death.

The streets were safer than ever and the people loved her for that.

And so did Sansa.

Daenerys would always give Sansa some of her time. They would walk around the gardens or the beach, or Daenerys would simply sit with her and they would talk for hours. Sansa loved her more and more each day. She loved how Daenerys would always pay attention when she spoke, how she would smile while looking at her. She loved how the Queen’s hands felt on her own and how her lips felt against hers.

The first time Daenerys kissed her, they were sitting on the sand, watching the dragons play with one another in the sky. Sansa was saying something she couldn’t remember when Daenerys touched her face. Sansa turned her head to look at her and the Queen smiled, leaning in. Sansa leaned in as well and they met halfway, sharing a soft kiss. Sansa’s _first_ kiss.

It was soft and gentle and perfect.

Ever since that day, they would kiss every day. And the kisses were getting more and more heated every day, always leaving her with an ache between her legs. She longed for Daenerys to touch her there but she knew the Queen wouldn’t do that until their wedding night. They did feel each other a little though, while kissing their hands would roam over each other’s bodies, leaving the both of them breathless and on fire.

Sansa couldn’t wait to give herself to Daenerys and become her Queen.

And that’s why the day she finally bled, she almost cried of happiness. She was finally a woman. She could finally wed the one she loved.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Sansa always thought her family would be there on her wedding day but they were not. Her father sent a letter, making up some excuse to explain why they were absent. It hurt but Sansa didn’t let it spoil her big day.  

She got married. And bedded.

 

* * *

* * *

 

A year had gone by and Sansa wasn’t a skinny girl anymore. Her breasts were now full and she had curves in all the places. So when she got naked for her wife that night, she didn’t feel self-conscious like she did the first time they met. She had a beautiful body and she knew that and she was proud to show it to the woman she loved.

Daenerys kissed every inch of it, making Sansa feel loved and making her cunt ache with need. Then she felt it, Daenerys tongue licking her where Sansa needed her the most and making her moan.

Daenerys ate her cunt like it was the best of foods and then she slid her fingers inside, taking Sansa’s maidenhood. The pain lasted only a couple minutes and then her wife’s fingers and mouth took Sansa to all seven heavens.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“They are full-grown now.” Daenerys said as they watched the enormous dragons flying in the blue sky.

“I’m glad I met them when they were ‘little’. I would be too scared to approach them if I had met them now.” Sansa said with a smile on her lips.

“Fortunately they love you. I think they like you even more than they like me.” Daenerys chuckled.  

“I think I want to try it. To ride them, I mean.” Sansa said turning to look at her wife.

“Really?” Daenerys couldn’t hide her surprise. She rode her dragons on a daily basis but her wife never joined her. “I thought you were afraid of heights?”

“I am. But I want to change that. I don’t want to live in fear. But you’ll have to ride with me, I’m not doing this alone.”

Daenerys smiled. She was so proud of her wife. “Of course, my love.”

She helped Sansa mount Rhaegal, which Daenerys could tell was her favorite, and she sat behind her on top of the dragon.

“Where do I hold on?” Sansa asked, looking around. It sure wasn’t like riding a horse.

“Wherever you can.” Her wife told her.

Sansa panicked a little when she felt Rhaegal was about to fly away and just held on his fins. She felt Daenerys reaching forward to hold onto his fins as well and then the dragon jumped, flying away so fast, Sansa had to close her eyes. And she screamed, she screamed really loud and as if something was killing her. And Daenerys laughed, kissing her wife’s back to let Sansa know she was right there and that she was safe. Daenerys would never let her fall.

When Rhaegal stopped, Sansa dared to open her eyes. She couldn’t see much, since she was practically laying on him, all she saw was his body. She breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath as Daenerys rubbed soft circles on her back.

“It’s alright, love. You can sit up.”

Sitting up -very slowly-, Sansa just kept her eyes on the horizon because she knew she would probably faint if she looked down. Daenerys held her by the waist and kissed her shoulder, making her relax a little.

“I’m flying, Dany!” Sansa chuckled, even though she was still scared.

“Yes you are, my love.” Daenerys smiled, holding her tighter. “You are so brave. I’m so proud of you.”

“I want to kiss you really bad but I’m afraid to turn my head.”

Daenerys reached up with her hand and cupped her wife’s cheek, turning her face very slowly and leaning in to kiss her. Sansa closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her wife’s lips on hers and the wind on her face.

She was kissing the woman she loved. In the sky. On a dragon. What else could Sansa ask for?

“I love you.” Daenerys whispered into the kiss.

Nothing. Sansa couldn’t ask for nothing more.


End file.
